leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitzcrank/History
Previous Lore 4th= - A behemoth of burnished metal, steam, and crackling electricity, Blitzcrank walks the streets of Zaun in a tireless effort to improve the undercity and give aid to those in need. Created to descend into the most caustic and dangerous of environments in Zaun to dispose of harmful waste, they have evolved beyond the bounds of their original programming, thanks to the genius of their inventor, and the mysterious power of hextech. Great Steam Golem Zaun is a place of wondrous experimentation and vibrant, colorful life where anything can be achieved—but not without a cost. For all its boundless creativity, there is also waste, destruction, and suffering in the undercity, so pervasive that even the tools created to alleviate it cannot escape its corrosive grasp. Designed to remove the toxic waste claiming whole neighborhoods of Zaun, lumbering mechanical golems toiled in violently hazardous locations. One such golem worked alongside its fellows, fulfilling its programming to reclaim Zaun for the people. But the caustic reality of their mission soon wore away at its robust form, and before long it was rendered inoperative and discarded as useless. Useless to all but one person. The inventor discovered the abandoned golem and, seeing the potential still within the inert chassis, inspiration struck. Viktor began a series of experiments, seeking to improve the automaton by introducing a new element that would elevate it far beyond the original scope of its creation. Hextech. Implanting a priceless hextech crystal sourced from the deserts of Shurima into the chassis of the forsaken golem, Viktor waited with baited breath as the machine rumbled to life. Viktor named the golem Blitzcrank after the fizzing that danced around their frame, an unexpected side effect of the hextech crystal, and sent them down into the most toxic regions of Zaun. Not only did Blitzcrank prove as capable as any of their steam-powered brethren, but they accomplished their tasks with vastly improved speed and efficiency, and as the days turned into weeks, Viktor began to watch something miraculous unfold… His creation was learning. Blitzcrank innovated, interpreting and extrapolating on their daily directives. As a result, they did far more to serve the people of Zaun, and even began to interact with them on a regular basis. Seeing his golem progress to the cusp of self-awareness, Viktor sought to replicate his achievement, but found only frustration and failure, as the key to Blitzcrank’s blossoming consciousness eluded him. Not all of Blitzcrank’s growth was cause for celebration. Concepts like moderation and nuance escaped them, and Blitzcrank would pursue any effort with the entirety of their being, or none at all. They would occasionally overdo or misinterpret the requests of Zaunites, such as smashing down the front of a tenement to admit a single resident who had lost their key. Or even tearing an entire factory apart. Dispatched by Viktor to clear a neighborhood of toxic chemicals, Blitzcrank traced the caustic runoff to its source. Reasoning that the most efficient means to prevent further pollution was to eliminate the source of said pollution, Blitzcrank proceeded to destroy the factory, his not stopping until it was reduced to a mound of rubble and twisted iron. Enraged, the chem-baron who owned the ruined factory descended upon Viktor, demanding that he destroy the golem or pay a steeper price in blood. Viktor was devastated, having come to view Blitzcrank as a living being rather than simply a tool to do his bidding. He concocted a scheme to smuggle his creation to safety, ready to accept the dangers and consequences of doing so—but as he returned to his laboratory to set his plan in motion, he discovered that Blitzcrank was already gone. Blitzcrank’s evolution beyond the constraints of their original programming had yet to cease. Having grown into full self-sufficiency, they resolved to take up their mission independent from their creator. Rumors abound that the golem has even begun to upgrade their own form as they labor tirelessly to assist and protect Zaunites without pausing for instruction. They now patrol the undercity, deciding for themselves how best to shepherd Zaun down the path to becoming the greatest city Valoran has ever seen. |-| 3rd= - Blitzcrank is an enormous, near-indestructible steam golem originally built to dispose of hazardous waste in Zaun. Evolved beyond his primary purpose, Blitzcrank selflessly uses his strength and durability to protect others. Able to see past false veneers and artifice to the truth of an intention, Blitzcrank moves to help those in need. Great Steam Golem Shortly after the development of hextech, inventors and scientists flocked to Zaun, a place where they could experiment with volatile materials undeterred by the stringent regulations and rules of Piltover. Their experiments often ended in disaster, with entire buildings destroyed and toxic chemicals spilled into nearby streets. A team at the College of Techmaturgy developed steam-powered golems who would remove the hazardous debris, a task deemed too dangerous for even the most desperate of Zaunites. The golems labored tirelessly through the streets, carrying waste to the growing number of disposal sites around the city. Even among such hardy machines, accidents were common, and the automatons were frequently sent back to the college in pieces. Dredging up slime at the bottom of Zaun was no easy task, and acidic, noxious chemicals gradually wore down their metal shells. An ambitious young inventor known as longed to create a durable machine that could clean more effectively and eliminate the need for costly repairs. He gathered broken parts from the retired golems, avoiding the flashier components popular among his peers. Even employing an assemblage of unwanted materials, Viktor designed a more resilient machine. He named his creation Blitzcrank, hoping the golem would quickly eradicate all waste and become far greater than the sum of his discarded parts. After instilling in Blitzcrank a relentless desire to serve the people of Zaun by removing the toxins in their path, Viktor sent him into the Sump to help. The golem took Viktor's ideology to heart, believing self-sacrifice and altruism could lead to true greatness for the entire city. Blitzcrank joined the other machines in their cleanup program, leading scouting efforts far past the usual areas of pollution. He fearlessly cleansed toxic neighborhoods of the most noxious chemical spills without any need to return to the college for repairs. As Blitzcrank encountered other civic dangers, he developed increasingly ambitious plans for his crew of golems, but found his own design was limited such that he could not extend his work beyond cleaning chemical spills. One night, he borrowed Viktor's prized toolbox, and wrenched open his own steam-engine. He reconfigured his mechanics and removed all limits to his function so that he could make an even greater difference in the city. In the following weeks, Blitzcrank orchestrated neighborhood-wide evacuations to help people avoid toxic fumes, redirected a food distribution system to increase its efficiency, and repaired an elaborate filtering system to dispense clean water into a community well. With every good deed, Blitzcrank's sense of his own purpose solidified, and he gained a consciousness that no other golem had yet achieved. Viktor noticed the unusual changes in his creation, and sought to replicate Blitzcrank's profound sentience and self-sufficiency in other machines. But Blitzcrank never revealed what had caused his awakening, and without that knowledge, Viktor could not replicate his success. Blitzcrank roamed the streets of Zaun at all hours, refusing to pause or rest when there might be people in need. His assistance extended beyond just humans to street animals and even broken-down automatons. When a gas fire devastated the Davoran Clocktower, he rescued a family of mechanics and their soot-black cat with his enormous crank-like - even stopping to recover a miniature mechanical dancer from a child's bedroom. No task was too small for the steam golem - in a single day he stopped a chem-punk robbery, caught a child's icefruit before it fell to the pavement, and rounded up a lost from a traveling circus before it collided with a malfunctioning velocipede. As time passed, Blitzcrank learned that several of the people he had previously saved succumbed to illnesses after their exposure to noxious chemicals. Anxious at his inability to help, he turned to his creator. Viktor, who had an interest in evolving humanity beyond its frail mortality, was eager to assist. He promised Blitzcrank that, with his developments in techmaturgy, they could defeat death. Blitzcrank convinced a family of sump dwellers to try Viktor's approach, and worked with the inventor to install machinery that seamlessly integrated with their bodies to eliminate the disease. At first, the transition was a success, and the family regained the mobility they had lost since falling ill. But after a few months of good health, their bodies began to fail. Viktor and Blitzcrank worked tirelessly to try to find a cure, but their efforts only delayed the inevitable. Before long, the entire family was dead. Saddened by their failure, Blitzcrank knew this way of helping people was not his. He parted ways with his creator as a friend and peer, hoping to make the greatest difference he could for the people of Zaun. While some view Zaun as a chaotic place where reckless experimentation and lawlessness run rampant, Blitzcrank sees only its infinite possibilities. He searches Zaun for ways he can create change for good, paying extra attention to those forgotten or discarded by society. With a bit of axle grease, Blitzcrank believes Zaun will grow into the greatest city Valoran has ever seen. |-| 2nd= "Fired up and ready to serve." - Zaun is a place where both magic and science have gone awry, and the unchecked nature of experimentation has taken its toll. However, Zaun's lenient restrictions allow their researchers and inventors the leeway to push the bounds of science at an accelerated rate, for better or worse. It was under these conditions that a team of doctoral from Zaun's College of Techmaturgy made a breakthrough in the field of intelligent steam automation. Their creation, the steam golem Blitzcrank, was developed to exercise judgment on-the-fly in order to assist with Zaun's hazardous waste reclamation process, since often the conditions did not allow for human supervision. However, he soon began exhibiting unforeseen behaviors. Over time, the scientists were able to identify a demonstrated learning process, and Blitzcrank fast became a celebrity. As is sadly often the case though, credit for the golem's creation was scooped up by another - Professor Stanwick Pididly - though most now know the truth. In the wake of the ensuing legal maelstrom, it became evident that neither party truly had the steam golem's best interests at heart, and Blitzcrank humbly petitioned for personal autonomy. Backed by overwhelming support from the public, it took the liberal Council of Zaun only a few weeks to declare Blitzcrank a fully-independent, sentient entity. A unique being, the golem left Zaun, distressed by the controversy and feeling there was no place he could fit in. Now he searches the lands of Valoran to find a place where he might someday belong. |-|1st= "Though may batter anything that stands in his way, he really has a heart of gold... encased in a framework of iron... in a carapace of steel." The city of Zaun is a place where both magic and science have gone awry. The unchecked nature of experimentation has taken its toll on the city. However, Zaun's lenient restrictions allow their researchers and inventors the leeway to push the bounds of science at an accelerated rate, for better or worse. It was under these conditions that a team of doctoral from Zaun's College of Techmaturgy made a breakthrough in the field of intelligent steam automation. Their creation, the steam golem Blitzcrank, was developed to exercise judgement on-the-fly in order to assist with Zaun's hazardous waste reclamation process, since so often the conditions did not allow for human supervision. However, he soon began exhibiting unforeseen behaviors. Over time, the scientists were able to identify a demonstrated learning process, and Blitzcrank fast became a celebrity. As is sadly often the case though, credit for the golem's creation was scooped up by another - Professor Stanwick Pididly - though most now know the truth. In the wake of the ensuing legal maelstrom, it became evident that neither party truly had the steam golem's best interests at heart, and Blitzcrank humbly petitioned for personal autonomy. Backed by overwhelming support from the public, it took the liberal Council of Zaun only a few weeks to declare Blitzcrank a fully-independent, sentient entity. A unique being, the golem left Zaun, distressed by the controversy and feeling there was no place he could fit in. His travels led him to the one location in Valoran where unique beings have a place - the League of Legends. Fortunately, he was easily able to adapt his design to suit the rigors he would face on the Fields of Justice. Previous Splash Art North America= Blitzcrank OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Blitzcrank Blitzcrank RustySkin old.jpg|1st Rusty Blitzcrank Blitzcrank GoalkeeperSkin old.jpg|1st Goalkeeper Blitzcrank Blitzcrank BoomBoomSkin old.jpg|1st Boom Boom Blitzcrank |-|China= Blitzcrank OriginalSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Classic Blitzcrank Blitzcrank OriginalSkin Ch old2.jpg|2nd Classic Blitzcrank Blitzcrank OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|3rd Classic Blitzcrank Blitzcrank RustySkin Ch.jpg|Rusty Blitzcrank Blitzcrank GoalkeeperSkin Ch.jpg|Goalkeeper Blitzcrank Blitzcrank BoomBoomSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Boom Boom Blitzcrank Blitzcrank BoomBoomSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Boom Boom Blitzcrank Blitzcrank PiltoverCustomsSkin Ch.jpg|Piltover Customs Blitzcrank Blitzcrank DefinitelyNotSkin Ch.jpg|Definitely Not Blitzcrank Patch History ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V9.20 * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 40 from 44. ** Armor growth reduced to from 4. ;V9.19 - September 26th Hotfix * ** Lollipop now checks for the target's center rather than their edge, alike the missile. No longer gives an effective bonus range towards larger units. ;V9.19 * ** Range increased to 1100 units from 1050. ** Now does a lollipop at the end of the missile for a bonus 50 units range. * ** Maximum mark stacks increased to 3 from 2. ;V9.14 - July 19th Hotfix * ** Passive damage is no longer 50 too high at all ranks. ;V9.14 * ** Now destroys shields on affected enemies before applying the damage and silence. ;V9.9 - May 2nd Hotfix * ** Detonation damage increased to from . ;V9.9 * General ** New visual effects. ** New basic attack hit effects. * ** Shield strength changed to from . ** Clean up shield effect. * ** VFX updated to show the actual width and distance of the hook that is more consistent with the hitbox and cleaned up with a small cast effect. * ** VFX is now more sparky. * ** VFX now has more of a static shock with an uppercut hit effect. * ** Detonation base damage reduced to from . ** While Static Field is off-cooldown, lightning charges Blitzcrank's fists, marking enemies he basic attacks, stacking up to 2 times. After every 1 second, 1 mark is consumed to deal magic damage to marked enemies. ** While Static Field is off-cooldown and Blitzcrank is in combat, he fires a lightning bolt at a random visible enemy within a 450 radius every seconds, dealing magic damage. ** VFX updated to show the actual range and clean up the electricity on Blitzcrank's body. * ** VFX updated to be more rusty. * ** *** Recolored effects and cleaned up. * ** *** VFX cleaned up. ** *** Added jetpacks to his run animation. * ** *** Added a hint of red. * ** *** Cleaned up noise. * ** *** Cleaned up noise. ;V8.8 * and ** Recall is no longer missing lightning effects VFX. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ;V7.23 * ** Fixed a bug where the empowered basic attack was fizzling if the buff expired mid-attack. The empowered attacks now properly complete. * ** Dance SFX are now synced with the animations. ** Recall SFX is no longer too quiet. * ** Dance SFX are now synced with the animations. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 44 from . ;V7.3 * ** Removed a frame his idle animation from the end of his recall animation. * ** *** Fixed a bug where his golden buckle was stretching severely during his death and Static Field animations. ;V7.2 * General ** Fixed a bug where various buff visuals (ex. ) weren't following Riot Blitzcrank around during his recall animation. ;V6.13 * ** Now pulls enemies 75 units in front of Blitzcrank rather than directly on top of him. * ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 10. ** Power Fist's empowered basic attack can no longer be canceled. * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 30 at all ranks. ** No longer hits monsters while Blitzcrank is out of combat. ;V6.7 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from 6. ;V5.16 * Stats ** Armor growth increased to 4 from . ;V5.8 * ** Movement speed bonus now decays more slowly over 5 seconds and cannot decay below 10%. ;V5.7 * ** Blitzcrank is slowed by 30% for seconds when the movement speed bonus ends (removed in V1.0.0.106) ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 8. ** Bonus movement speed increased to % from . *** Movement speed now decays over the duration. ;V4.19 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V4.18 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Rusty, Boom Boom, Definitely Not Blitzcrank, Goalkeeper, and Piltover. ;V4.13 * General ** Splash artwork for and updated to the Chinese art. ;V4.8 * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 120. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to from ;V3.01 * Stats ** Base mana reduced to 240 from 300. * ** Mana cost increased to 120 from 110. ;V1.0.0.154 * ** Cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60. * ** Now grants vision when it hits a target. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 300. ;V1.0.0.150 * Stats ** Health reduced to 518 from 568. ** Health per level reduced to 95 from 100. ;V1.0.0.139 * General ** tips updated. ;V1.0.0.136 * ** Mana cost reduced to 110 from 140. ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Fixed a bug where it could be bypassed if the damage taken would instantly kill Blitzcrank. ** Fixed a bug where it would activate when the cooldown expired even if not taking damage. * ** Fixed a bug where it failed to grant life steal effects. ;V1.0.0.121 * ** Animation improved. ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Blitzcrank will now attempt to immediately attack successfully-grabbed champions. ;V1.0.0.106 * General ** Recommended items updated. * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . * ** Movement speed reduction when it ends. * ** Fixed a bug where it was not breaking spell shields. ** Fixed a bug where it did not display the hit particle when it killed a unit. * ** Fixed a bug where it did not display the hit particle when it killed a unit. ;V1.0.0.104 * Stats ** Magic resistance per level increased to from 0. ;V1.0.0.103 * Stats ** Mana growth increased to 40 from 36. * ** No longer uses nor refunds Blitzcrank's mana when activated. * ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 20. ** Mana cost reduced to 75 from 90. ** Now reduces movement speed by 75 instead of 25% *** Fixed an edge case bug as a result. * ** Cooldown reduced to 30 seconds from 40. ** No longer targets stealthed units. ;V1.0.0.101 * ** Now resets Blitzcrank's auto attack timer. ;V1.0.0.98 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 20 seconds from 22. ;V1.0.0.97 * ** Fixed a bug that allowed blink spells like to transport people out of a grab after it had already hit and they were in the process of being pulled. ;V1.0.0.94 * ** Cooldown timer added * ** No longer dodgeable. * ** Silences for seconds (previously removed in V0.9.25.24). ;V1.0.0.87 * ** Fixed a bug where the hand projectile was showing up as the Classic color while using the skin. ** Texture updated with a new coat of rust. * ** Fixed a bug where the cooldown was seconds instead of . ;V1.0.0.86 * ** Slow particle from the affected target removed. * ** Tooltip now shows the bonus damage based on Blitzcrank's ability power. ;V1.0.0.70 * ** Now applies additive attack and movement speed boosts rather than multiplicative. * ** Return speed increased. ;V1.0.0.61 * General ** Recommended items updated. * ** Now it will fire directionally even if targeting a point outside of cast range. ;V1.0.0.58 * * Fixed a bug where it could be interrupted by the key. ;V1.0.0.52 * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V0.9.25.34 * General ** Secondary/critical strike animations updated. ;V0.9.25.24 * ** Projectile speed increased to 1800 from 1550. * ** Silence effect. ** Cooldown reduced to 40 seconds from 60. ;V0.9.25.21 * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 100 from 104. ** Critical strike chance growth reduced to from . * ** Activation changed to 20% of maximum health from 200 health. * ** Projectile speed reduced to 1550 from 1700. ** Mana cost increased to 140 from 130. * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from * ** Cooldown increased to 60 seconds from 45. ** Silence duration reduced to 3 seconds at all ranks from . ;V0.9.22.18 * ** Range increased to 1050 from 1000. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** AP ratio reduced to from * ** Cooldown increased to 22 seconds from 20. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V0.9.22.16 * Added ** - *** When Blitzcrank is lowered to 200 health a mana shield activates, absorbing damage equal to a maximum of 50% current mana. The shield lasts for 10 seconds and refunds any unspent mana. Has a cooldown of 60 seconds. ** - *** Blitzcrank fires his right hand to grab a target on its path, dealing damage and pulling it to him. ** - *** Blitzcrank supercharges himself to increase movement speed and attack speed. When this effect ends his movement speed is decreased by 25% for 3 seconds. ** - *** Blitzcrank charges up his fist to make his next basic attack deal double damage and knock up his target. ** - *** While on cooldown, Blitzcrank fires lightning bolts that hit a random enemy unit every seconds. *** Blitzcrank deals a large amount of magic damage and silences nearby enemy champions. }} Category:Blitzcrank Category:Champion history